Adel's Secret
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Adel has a secret, one that is utterly unbelievable... As Akutare is about to find out.


Adel's Secret By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Disgaea 2 not mine! You no sue! I write this for amusement of others for my psychotic ideas. You no sue! I make no money! No sue!

A/N: Written for the 'WTF?!' factor on Gaia Online's Nippon Ichi Software thread.

- - - - - - -

Adel... Is a WHAT?!

- - - - - - -

Adel disliked girls. This much was obvious to any that knew him. But, never had a person ever asked WHY he disliked girls. That would go back to a family secret that was hidden behind a voice changer and layers of bandages.

One secret that would be discovered...

"Grrr... I can't believe I have to travel with that self-righteous idiot..." Adel complained, his fist slamming into a tree as he walked alone amongst the foilage. He was looking for a little time to be alone, looking for something to do to relax.

A large spring came into view the further Adel wandered. His eyes lit up when he saw it, as he moved towards it. "Maybe a cool soak will help me relax..." He thought, before looking back.

No one had followed. Good. That meant the others wouldn't likely see anything.

Truth be told, Adel was a bit ashamed of his secret. And, as he stripped off his shirt, the bandages underneath coming into view, he removed a device from his neck.

"Ahhhh... Much better..." He said in a much higher pitched voice. It was soft, almost soothing, as he stripped off the bandages. His secret revealed.

Adel was, in fact, a woman.

Adel continued to strip before getting into the water, leaving her clothes and things at the edge. "Brrr... So cold..."

She advanced into the water, before sitting on a small sandbar near where the shallows ended. She dived under the water soon after, a soundless splash following in her wake as she enjoyed the water.

Little did she realize, while she was underwater, that someone had shown up. A man in a white coat and black pants, with blond hair. Akutare was here. "Heh, where is he now?"

Akutare had been looking for Adel for the better part of half an hour. He didn't even know why he had volunteered to find him, considering it was obvious Adel had something against him. Adel acted like his very presence was threatening him somehow.

Looking around, he came across the spring, where he found Adel's clothes and a few extra things that confused him. The voice changer and bandages were an interesting addition. "Well, what do we have here..."

A splash, off to the side. Akutare turned, then stared. Adel stared back, as she had been pulling herself onto the sandbar, when she'd been spotted by Akutare. She just froze on the spot, unrealizing that she was revealing her most hidden secret to a man who she hated...

Once this processed to her mind, she dived back into the water, as Akutare rushed to the spring and dived in to catch her. And catch her he did, pulling her up to the surface.

"L-let me go, Akutare!"

"That IS you, isn't it, Adel? Why the hell are you running away from me?!"

"Don't you see, you jerk?! I'm a goddamn woman! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is hiding something like this?!"

"That's what I want to know! WHY the hell are you hiding something like this?!"

"Because a WOMAN cannot be a hero! Is there a SINGLE hero you can think of that was female?! CAN YOU?!" Adel was practically screaming now, as she finally looked up at Akutare. Akutare, himself, was nearly shellshocked from seeing the tears pouring down the girl's cheeks. "You don't understand! Do you think ANYONE, much less you or Zenon, would have taken a mere WOMAN seriously?!"

"You know damn well I would!"

"Now, but would you have back then?" Her question was met with silence. But before she could continue, Akutare silenced her with a finger.

"Now don't you go off like that. You know, no one expects anything amazing from you anymore. You've done all you needed to do, and now, there is little that people can think less of you for because of a simple thing as gender. It would be both unfair and cruel for people to dismiss your accomplishments simply because you're a girl. And, no matter what, you'll still have the respect of all of us."

"But..."

"No buts! I know that I don't think lesser of you for this... In fact, I think you look even better as a girl..." Just then, as Adel's eyes went wide, Akutare locked his lips with Adel's. Adel was too surprised to move, at first, before her eyes fluttered closed and she returned it.

Their kiss was sloppy, heat driven, but, to Adel, it felt so very, very good. Her previous kiss with Rosalinde, her first kiss, had been mostly to calm the other girl. And, also, because people thought she was a guy. She did love Rosalinde, but as a sister, not a lover.

Just as Akutare started kissing down her neck, Adel was brought out of her pleasure-induced state by noise from the entrance to the grove. Looking, she spotted several people staring, including Rosalinde, Yukimaru, and Hanako, to name a few.

Adel merely blushed and wondered just what kind of hell would be risen as she attempts to explain...

- - - - - - -

END

- - - - - - - 


End file.
